


A Date Under the Moon

by Decada



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Karen O - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decada/pseuds/Decada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas and Mathias enjoy a date under the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date Under the Moon

"This is nice."

Mathias opened his eyes and looked up at the chin of his date from the lap his head was lying on, grinning softly as Lukas ran his fingers through his hair. "Ah ha ha, see, didn't I tell you you'd like it?"

"Indeed, you did," Lukas said with a nod. But he couldn't admit to just how wrong he was about Mathias's next date spot. With the way Mathias described it- a simple dinner on the park's grassy small hill in the cold dead of night- Lukas was pretty sure he'd hate it. He even said that he hated the idea itself. But he still came out here at Mathias' insistent begging and offers of warm treats, and he had to say, he was completely taken aback when they arrived.

The tall grass hadn't died yet in the cold air, so it was still soft to the touch and made it feel like they were sitting on goose-feather pillows. Sprinkled in the dark green grass were whites, yellows, and pinks of looming bells and daffodils that seemed to glow under the light of the moon, which, high in the sky and breaking through the clouds, was large and full and illuminating blue over everything its light touched. Down the bottom of the hill was the view of the children's park. At other times, the empty play space, with its slow moving swings and childless slides and monkey bars, would feel too eerie of a place for a night out, but the silence added a sort of placidity to the atmosphere. The only thing to break the silence before it gets too uncomfortable was the rustling of leaves as the wind whistled through the surrounding trees.

Lukas hung his head back against the tree he and Mathias were resting by and blinked slowly, opening his eyes to gaze at the moon. His strokes became smoother and lighter, and Mathias wiggled in his spot to get more comfortable.

"Mmm, that feels good," Mathias sighed.

"Mhm," Lukas hummed absentmindedly, and that was the last thing said before they both grew silent.

Mathias watched the sky with Lukas from the position he was in, but at the moment, all he could think about was how Lukas' presence added magic to wherever they go or whatever they do; something so simple such as sitting out there together had a sense of wonderment that made Mathias giddy. He closed his eyes, and instantly he was back to that time and place where he and Lukas first met, where the winds sang and the fairies danced in the dark sky (at least, that was what Lukas told him, and of course Mathias believed him, Lukas was a magical person after all).

It was so far away, that first encounter with the world of magic introduced to him by the most wonderful boy Mathias ever met, yet he and Lukas were right there, and Mathias can reach his tiny, cold child hands to hold Lukas' sweet, stoic face...

In his dreaming state, Mathias reached up and touched Lukas' cheek with his fingertips. The gentle touch surprised Lukas out of his thoughts, and the man's eyes flickered down to his lover. "I love you, Lukas."

Lukas's lips curled into a small smile. He bent his head to plant a kiss on Mathias' forehead. "I love you, too."

"You know how much I love ya, though?" Mathias asked. He opened his arms wide. "A lot, man."

Lukas nodded pleasantly. "Yeah, that's very specific, Dane. Thank you."

"No, no, more than that, Lukas." Mathias pushed himself up with a grunt. He clapped his hands together and held them in front of his face as he gave his proclamation of love some thought.

"Mathias, it was so quiet-"

"Sh, sh, hold on, I'm thinking."

Lukas shrugged and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on his limbs as he watched Mathias's facial expression change from "that's brilliant, it perfectly describes my feelings for him!" to "that was a horrible, I am not going to tell him that". He wanted to laugh the spectacle was so hilarious, but held it in so he wouldn't distract the Dane.

"Hm..." Mathias closed his eyes and said, "I love you so much that... it's like... I guess I can say that I feel high."

Lukas' head rose from his arms. "...What?"

"Yeah, yanno, like I ate a big batch of special brownies or somethin' like that."

"...What?"

"Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I'm tripping on acid, but instead of crashing when it's wearing off, I'm floating up and up and heading straight to the moon up there."

Lukas pressed his palm onto his forehead. "Of all the things you chose to say to me, Mathias-"

"No, it's not bad, it's actually good. I never really felt like this with anyone else, and usually when I'm with someone, I do light up a joint-"

"So, are you saying that you smoke weed when you're with me, then?"

"No, I-"

"Are you high now?"

"Yes, but I'm getting high off your presence, Norge!"

Lukas slapped both his hands on his face, groaned in his palms, and threw his hands out in front of him as he said, "What the hell are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying," Mathias took one of Lukas' hands and squeezed it firmly, "that I'm happy with you. That being with you makes me ecstatic beyond words, the feeling I get is like the euphoria a person gets when they're smoking in a scenery." He gestured around the park and up to the starry sky with his other hand. "Like this scene, this wonderful scenery I'm enjoying with you."

Lukas stared at him and their clasped hands in silence. As the rustle of the leaves and creaks of the swing set chains filled the air, Lukas tried to find the right way to respond to such sincerity. He then said plainly, "Mathias, that was completely unromantic."

"I-I'd figured," Mathias agreed. He looked down and fiddled with his thumbs. "Sorry."

Lukas shook his head and sighed. He folded his legs back to the position they were before and tugged Mathias' sleeve. "Here, here, just... lie back down." Mathias lowered his head onto Lukas' lap and Lukas started stroking his hair again. "Okay, just tell me how pretty I am and tell me you love me, just plain as day. That'll be enough."

"'Kay, Norge. You're so pretty, like the moon and the stars up there. And these flowers. You're a really pretty guy."

"See, Mathias? Just like that."

"Yeah." Mathias sighed and folded his hands over his chest as Lukas' touch worked its relaxing magic. "Yanno I love ya, right?"

Lukas lowered his head to plant another kiss on Mathias, this time pressing his lips gently against Mathias' lips. "I know, I know," he said, looking back up to watch the moon above them.

**Author's Note:**

> "The Moon Song" by Karen O is a lovely song (even if this story doesn't go well with it at all)! n.n


End file.
